


Challenge

by Owaranai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owaranai/pseuds/Owaranai
Summary: Momoi challenges Aomine to convince him to participate in the team's training. Who will win?
Kudos: 2





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I have been publishing fanfictions on an Italian website for a few years, I just signed up for this site and I decided to translate some of my fanfictions and this is the first one.  
> I hope there are not too many English mistakes...
> 
> Enjoy!

  
It was a hot spring day, school lessons were over and the boys from the Tōō were heading to the gym locker room to change their clothes and start training.  
While the boys were warming up, Momoi entered the gym with the game notebook under his arm. She placed it on the nearby bench and looked around, looking for Aomine. The blue-haired boy, predictably, was not there with the rest of the team. Momoi snorted, crossing his arms: in less than two days they would have had a friendly match against Kaijō and it was essential that Aomine trained with the others to improve teamwork. She let out a loud breath and strode towards the place where she was sure to find the boy.  
Arriving on the roof of the school, she quietly approached Aomine, who was lying with his arms crossed behind the head and a magazine of his favorite idol resting open on his face, to shelter from the sun.  
'This fool is sleeping great, but now I'll show him the consequences!' Momoi thought.  
She sat down next to him and took the bottle of water that was lying next to the sleeping boy, opening it. With a lightning bolt she removed the magazine from Aomine's face and spilled all the water contained in the bottle on him. The boy sat up suddenly, coughing because of the liquid that had entered his nose. When he opened his eyes, visibly irritated, and found in front of himself his childhood friend, he blurted out insulting her. Then he took a handkerchief from his trouser pocket, dried himself and, as if nothing had happened, lay down again on his side, turning his back to Momoi. She puffed up her cheeks angrily, beginning to complain about the behavior of that dumb.  
"Dai-chan, let’s go to training!"  
"I don’t want to"  
"We must practice teamwork"  
"Leave me alone"  
"The team is waiting for you"  
"I told you to go away"  
This continued for several minutes, then Momoi sighed heavily. Aomine thought she had finally given up and now she would have gone back to the gym, but he couldn't have been more wrong. Something was whirling in the head of the pink-haired girl, who soon had an idea, in her opinion brilliant. So, she started talk again:  
“Dai-chan, I want to challenge you. If I win you come to train without arguing until the end of the championship "  
Aomine listened to her with bored face.  
"What if I win? Which is very likely? "  
"If you win, I will not bother you anymore and this month I will buy you the magazine of your favorite idol"  
Those words immediately attracted the player's attention:  
"And what does the challenge consist of?"  
Momoi gave a long-knowing smile, explaining it:  
"We will simply shoot hoops, the first who misses it lose the challenge"  
An incredulous expression was painted on Aomine's face, immediately replaced by a grin:  
"Me against you? At basket? I accept!"  
"Well, of course I will throw from inside the basket area, while you will do it from the free throw line"  
"Okay"  
The two students went to the gym and when they entered the whole team turned surprised.  
"Momoi, did you manage to convince him to play?" Sakuraji asked incredulously.  
"Of course not, she challenged me" explained Aomine.  
At the confused gaze of his companions Momoi hastened to explain:  
"We will make free throws, the first one who misses the basket loses the challenge"  
Aomine's grin echoed inside the gym.  
Everyone was shocked at that statement and Imayoshi glanced sideways at the girl, he knew that if she had proposed such a thing, she had something in mind.  
"Don't you put your uniform on?" he asked to Aomine.  
"There is no need to, after this farce I go back to my nap" he replied dryly.  
"I start!" Momoi shouted, taking off his sweatshirt and remaining with a pink t-shirt.  
She took a ball and positioned herself in the center of the area, right in front of the basket.  
Being a manager since middle school she had some experience in the game and it was not unusual for her to participate in training or in some routine game among the boys. She thought that direct experience was the best way to develop game tactics and set up the game well and, given the results of her observations and strategies, one could not be in disagreement.  
She opted for the simplest and most basic throwing form, the first one she had been taught: she took the ball with both hands until it was at the forehead level, then folded her legs and, while the jump stood out, she released the ball with a fluid gesture of the arms. After few seconds there was the classic sound of the ball hitting the net when entering the basket and the exultations of the boys on the team.  
Aomine snorted scratching an ear, took a ball and positioned himself on the line of the three points. Without much preamble he threw the ball which, as was to be expected, entered perfectly into the red ring. He yawned turning to Momoi, who was waiting for his turn behind him:  
"It's your turn"  
The girl took another ball in her hands, moved into position and took a deep breath. With the same movements of the previous shot, she scored another point, immediately turning towards the ace and showing him her tongue, gesture that he ignored.  
This time, however, instead of waiting for her turn behind the boy, Momoi went to position herself on the line that delimited the area around the basket, exactly halfway between Aomine and the backboard, the other boys were at her back.  
In that moment the boy looked at her confused but then shrugged and returned to focus on the shot. Slowly he raised his arms above his head as he bent his legs ready to jump.  
At that precise moment the white face of Momoi showed a crafty grin, and, with all the innocence she was capable of, she called his childhood friend:  
"Dai-chaaaaan!"  
Aomine's attention shifted to the girl, just as the jump took off. She waited exactly for that moment and, confident of having the eyes of the ace pointed at her, she realized the plan: with an enviable speed and promptness she grabbed the edge of her shirt with her hands and lifted it up to the level of her chin, smiling mockingly and showing her nice cream-colored lace bra to the boy.  
Aomine lost his balance, choking on his saliva.  
Momoi hurriedly lowered the fabric, keeping her eyes on the ball, which was now in the air. The trajectory had been irreparably influenced by the sudden boy’s change of posture.  
Needless to say, the ball hit the ring bouncing, hitting Aomine straight in the face, still incredulous from the vision he had just before.  
There was a moment of silence in which Wakamatsu's annoyed comment could be heard:  
"What the hell! I also wanted to enjoy the show, why did we have to be behind Momoi ?! "  
"She was probably put herself on purpose in that position, so we couldn’t see it" Imayoshi suggested amused, then he approached Aomine with a pat on the shoulder:  
"I'm sorry but you lost, you have to train with us!"  
"It's not right!" the ace snapped massaging the bump that had grown on his forehead after the ball hit him.  
He turned abruptly towards Momoi, looking up:  
"Ugly witch, these weren't the deals, you cheated!"  
Momoi replied calmly:  
“I didn't do anything, I was hot. It's your fault if you get distracted for so little” she squeaked with a big smile.  
And so it was that Aomine was forced to train with his team until the end of the championship, saying goodbye to his afternoon breaks in the company of his beautiful idol.  



End file.
